


Underwater

by timelapse_mp3



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, jiyoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelapse_mp3/pseuds/timelapse_mp3
Summary: Kim Minji and Kim Yoohyeon in a pool. Shrug emoji.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time I write their names.
> 
> (With my first smut fic, Take Me to Wonderland, I tried my best to make it as perfect as I possibly could because it was my first time writing sexual content. I wrote Underwater just for fun, y'know? So please don't hold them to the same standard, hahaha.)

“Wait—” Yoohyeon says, but the rest of her words catch in her throat as Minji’s lips press against the side of her neck. She closes her eyes, biting her lip as the older girl moves down to her collarbone, taking it gently between her teeth. “Minji…”

“Shhh,” Minji hushes, taking Yoohyeon’s face in both hands and kissing her with a hunger she has never felt before. Yoohyeon moans slightly when she feels the older girl’s tongue part her lips. Her nails dig into Minji’s bare hips, pulling her as close to her as physically possible. The feeling of Minji’s wet skin against her own makes her heart race.

Minji breaks away to nibble on the younger girl’s ear.

“Someone might catch us,” Yoohyeon breathes. “Let’s go in—“

“No one will catch us if we’re quiet,” Minji whispers into Yoohyeon’s ear, making the younger girl shiver. Minji guides Yoohyeon back against the edge of the pool where the artificial light above the sliding glass door is swallowed up by the late night darkness. It would be difficult for anyone at the party to see them now if someone were to look out a window.

Minji reaches both hands under the water. Wasting no time, her fingers hook around the waistline of the taller girl’s bikini bottoms and force them down to her knees, causing Yoohyeon to gasp. As Minji presses her thigh between Yoohyeon’s legs, Yoohyeon’s head falls back. Her hands tighten around the back of Minji’s neck as she lets out a low moan.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Minji asks. Caught off guard by the question, Yoohyeon’s mouth falls open slightly, unable to form an immediate response. Her head is spinning. Minji’s hands slip beneath the younger girl’s top, pushing it just above her breasts so she can suck and lick at them. She lifts her leg, putting more pressure against Yoohyeon’s centre. Yoohyeon’s hips rock slowly against Minji’s thigh. Her face reddens when she finally nods eagerly in answer to Minji’s question, watching with glazed eyes as the older girl’s mouth wraps around her nipple.

Minji flattens her tongue between Yoohyeon’s breasts and licks all the way up to her jaw, tasting the chlorine on the younger girl’s skin. “Then tell me.” She grabs the younger girl’s hips and holds them still.

Yoohyeon whimpers. “I…” She grips Minji’s shoulders desperately.

“What?” Minji asks, grinning.

Yoohyeon whines, not able to form the words, but wanting so badly for Minji’s fingers to replace the toned thigh trapped between her legs. “Please…”

“Please what?” Minji laughs slightly. She lowers her leg slowly and runs a hand down Yoohyeon’s abdomen.

“Fuck…”

Minji bites her lip, feeling her skin growing hotter due to the younger girl’s inability to speak properly. She grabs Yoohyeon’s waist and turns her around, her hands on top of Yoohyeon’s as they lay flat on the ground beside the pool. Minji slides her hands back up the younger girl’s arms. They move around to the front of her chest, the left remaining firmly on Yoohyeon’s breast as the right eventually finds its way to the spot between her legs. Yoohyeon inhales sharply.

“Spread your legs for me,” Minji whispers against the back of Yoohyeon’s ear. The younger girl does as she’s told. She grips the edge of the pool as two of Minji’s long fingers slip inside her. Minji squeezes Yoohyeon’s breast while her other hand works below the water.

“Fuck,” Yoohyeon repeats, quickly feeling the pressure building in her abdomen.

Minji kisses between Yoohyeon’s shoulder blades and lets out a happy “mmm” at the small sounds coming from the younger girl with each thrust of her fingers.

“Minji,” Yoohyeon breathes, leaning back against her. “Faster…”

“Not yet,” Minji teases, slowing down instead. Yoohyeon groans and throws her head back against Minji’s shoulder, desperate for release.

“Please,” Yoohyeon whines. Her hips chase Minji’s hand beneath the water. Minji smiles mischievously and removes her fingers, squeezing and pinching at Yoohyeon’s inner thigh as she marks the younger girl’s neck with her mouth. She can feel Yoohyeon’s hips pushing back against her own, causing Minji to bite her lip.

The sound of the back door sliding open cuts through the quiet night, forcing the two girls to freeze and listen. Multiple footsteps and laughter can be heard from the deck.

“Yoohyeon? Are you outside?” It’s Siyeon’s voice.

Yoohyeon turns around to face Minji, eyes wide. Minji can’t help but giggle at the look on the younger girl’s face, covering her mouth to stifle the noise. Yoohyeon gives her a stern look as if to say _shut up_.

“Yoohyeon!” This time it’s Handong’s voice calling for her. “I want to go home, where are you?”

Before Yoohyeon can panic over the thought of being caught by her friends, Minji presses their lips together. With one hand around the younger girl’s waist, holding her close, Minji slides the other hand between Yoohyeon’s legs, making her moan involuntarily. Minji is quick to shush her by kissing her harder. Her fingers slip back inside Yoohyeon, who breaks the kiss when her mouth falls open.

“Why don’t you just call her?” An unfamiliar voice asks the other girls on the deck.

“Shhh,” Minji says before Yoohyeon can protest. She speeds up her rhythm. Yoohyeon buries her face in the older girl’s shoulder, emitting small repetitive sounds of pleasure as the pressure in her abdomen begins to build for a second time. She has to admit, the thought of almost being caught in the act excites her a little.

“Oh god,” Yoohyeon breathes just before her body begins to shake. She bites down on Minji’s shoulder, nails digging into the older girl’s hips as Minji holds her steady and helps her ride out her orgasm under the water.

Siyeon calls from the deck one last time, “Yooh, if you’re not out front in ten minutes I’m telling everyone you were kidnapped.” Then she and the others are heard shuffling back inside.

Yoohyeon sighs as her body relaxes against Minji. Minji grins, wrapping both arms around the younger girl and holding her tightly. They stay like that for a minute or two, enjoying the silence before Minji speaks.

“I wonder if they’ll give me a reward for finding you.”

Yoohyeon laughs. “ _I am_ the reward.”


End file.
